Hunt for the Corrupted
The Hunt for the Corrupted an Imperial castigation campaign carried out by the 501st Cordanian MIR and many other Cordanian regimnets, against traitor planetary forces of their homeworld, following their reemergence from the warp, after being lost for 200 years, following the events of the 13th Black Crusade. History When the surviving Cordanian regiments returned home and skipped 200 years into the future. They find many regions of the planet heavy polluted and many parts of the planet change for the worse. They also find a new orbital station that they had never seen or heard of. However, the fleet was stopped by there own people an inquisitorial battle force. They threaten to be shot down if they do not identify themselves. They stated who they were and where they have come from. There were much shock and confusion over Cordanian vox communication. But when it was cleared up, they were ordered to the orbital platform under Inquisitorial Quarantine. All the survivors and Macragge elements had feared the worst what will happen to them. But after most of the personal being processed and cleared to come to the planet's surface. However... they were put under tight observation by the Inquisition under the orders of Inquisitor Maxentius Addamson. when most of the survivors came down to the planet they have found out as to what happens to their homeworld. But they were approached with a great operationality by Inquisitor Maxentius Addamson to find and put the disgrace Governor to the sword. Even though the surviving regiments were reluctant to be taking orders from someone from the Inquisition. The Inquisitor has done well for the Cordanian system than any other known from the Inquesition. Even his effort has brought great fruit as to shortly see the planet return to its formal glory. With the new reinforcements and now the permission granted to them. They went across the Sub-sector to find and capture all the corrupted. Eventually, they found the Governor himself the rest of his 'royal' forces, forcibly ruling over a feudal world of Ilmoria. Even with the army's pride, confidence, and filled with zeal. They Figured that would win in this war and force the Cordanians to see their independence of a new great power within the sub-sector. But they were swiftly crushed in a day as the massive Cordanian regiments and there allies which came right at them as if they were the Drukhari themselves. Fighting with such brutality that a lot of companies of the traitors simply surrendered without firing a shot. Then it all finally came down to the governor himself... ignorant to the end. He tried to fight back... only to violently beaten then given much more hostile treatments by a veteran squad of the 501st. They only stopped when the Inquisitor orders them to stop and convince them to claim down. He has been saved by Inquisitor from dying from the hands of the veteran squad... only to be personally tortured by the Inquisitor himself while on the way back to Cordania. They brought him back to the planet as a completely broken man, in torn clothing and rags. He was put through a swift trial than to be publicly hanged while being pic record for all the system to see. After these events... it was documented forever in the Halls of History that to any that even thought about betraying the Code or the people, would also meet a similar fate. Now every legislative branch of the Cordanian System's government and the sub-sector as well would forevermore, fear retribution. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperial Guard Category:501st Cordanian MIR